


Not Wanted

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Other, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Laura and Stiles are to be bonded... oh, happy day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 9th is Get Over It day.
> 
> There are threats of suicide and threats of violence. Talks of MPreg, slavery, and prostitution.

Arranged matings were a thing of the past. Well, that I what she thought. Surely an alpha was free to forge her own path and bonds. Yet, she had stood in front of her pack and the Stilinski pack, with the respected Alphas choosing an omega for her. One that would give her children and make her happy.

Never mind that she had just graduated college and wanted children like she wanted a hang nail. The boy seemed just as happy as she was. Which is to say, they were both miserable in their respected silence.

She nodded and attempted to smile at the people wishing the pair luck. They did not need luck They both needed a pack that was not full of meddling busybodies. How could their Alphas... their parents, do this to them?

Laura walked next to her fiancée silently. She didn't hate the boy, but he was not her type. Of course, she doubted she was his type either. She had seen him and her brother eyeing each other There was a match that made sense.

She felt sorry for the young Omega, he had even less say in this than she did. She could, and likely would, cast him away once she had a child out of the bonding.

Of course, that will ruin his name, and likely land him in the whore house or on the auction block. If he wound up on the auction block, perhaps Derek would buy him. Though, she could just gift the Omega to her brother as a bed warmer. That would be the kinder path. Though, she wasn't feeling particularly kind at the moment.

"Why did you agree to this farce of a bonding?" Stiles asked her softly.

"I didn't have a choice, did I?" she stated simply and sourly.

He snorted at her words. "You are an Alpha, you have the right to choose. There are other ways to tie our families together; besides you using me as your brood mare. My Dad and Peter could be talked into finally mating one another. Derek could be allowed to finish his courtship with me. Do you even like me or even find me attractive?"

"No, I cannot say that I like you, not even a little bit. You're a mouthy, opinionated, Omega piece of shit. You have no respect for any Alpha. You do not listen to anything we order you to do. No, I don't want you as my mate. However, your Alpha... your father and my mother think we will be good for one another. So, I will mate with you, I do not know what I will do after."

"Laura, Lydia Martin chose Parish and he chose her right back. They do love one another. Yes, you made a timid move first with him, but Lydia roared her intent from the beginning. I know he was your first choice, but he wasn't your only choice. Don't take your anger out on me. Get over it and yourself and live your life. Because I have to warn you, I would rather die than be your living sex toy and brood mare. There won't be a mating between the two of us. I am not a toy to use and discard when I am broken or you are bored with me. I cannot, I will not, live like that," Stiles warned her.

Laura turned red with anger at the words. She unsheathed her claws, grabbed him his throat, and growled at the mouthy omega. "Your death, can easily be arranged."

"Go for it, oh great Alpha. I am sure your mother will understand that you killed me because you lost your temper. Prove what a great Alpha you are Laura Hale. If I were you, I would just take Jackson and elope. He was your second choice. I know he didn't expect to present as an Omega and he certainly did not think that Lydia would choose someone other than him. Of course, she saw what I see. He was in love with the status of being with Lydia. However, he's over the moon about _you_. You Laura, not your status. When he saw your mom purpose that we get mated, he was devastated. Wouldn't a bond of love and admiration, be better than one of anger that was decided for you? Laura, _we_ can be happy, we just can't be happy together. No bond or child we have will change our feelings of animosity for one another. Do you really want to destroy my life, and your chance at happiness, out of spite to your mother?" he pleaded with the Alpha.

"They'll just pair you up with someone else. Possibly an Alpha you will hate even more than me," she warned him.

"Probably, but if it is an Alpha I don't want, then my threat will still stand. I'll talk to Derek, ask him to step up his game, because he is the only Alpha I want. He's my OTA and I would rather die than be mated with anyone other than him," he said honestly. 

"What the hell is OTA?" she wondered aloud.

"He's my One True Alpha."

Laura sighed and shook her head. "I'll talk to him too. I will give you two days before I kidnap and elope with Jackson. Consider this your only warning."

"Thank you," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. "Be happy, Laura. Our parents cannot choose our futures, if we don't let them. Stand tall on your path to happiness."

She nodded and kissed his forehead before leaving him. 

He watched as she left him at his front door. He briefly wondered what the alpha was thinking about. He hoped that it was happy thoughts. He had no idea what tomorrow would bring, but there was always a chance that it would be a better day.

His chance with Derek was opened again. His chance at happiness. This time, he would move mountains to keep them together. One thing is for sure, he was glad that he had talked Laura out of the mating.

~Fin~


End file.
